Sorrow
by Pixie Hollow
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Takes place during season 1. Random Dexter killing lol. Rated M for mature, graphic description.


**A/N: This is my first Dexter fanfic, tell me what you think when you review. :) and yes, this is a one-shot.**

* * *

_Sorrow_

Dexter's Point of View.

I twirled the knife in my hand, before staring straight into the eyes of my new victim. She had just awoken from being drugged, by yours truly. I watched her eyes look around the plastic covered room. It _was_ her bedroom, now it's her death place. She was struggling before me, she was trying to break free from the plastic that I had wrapped around her bare body.

I took the cotton balls out of her mouth so she could speak, and when she did her lips trembled in fear. "I didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled, and I shushed her.

"You don't want the neighbors to hear you, do you?" I asked sitting down in a chair that was right next to her head, and was wrapped in plastic as well.

"Why?" she finally whispered, and stared at me with panicked eyes. I stood up and walked closer to her, I could feel her breath quickening.

"I think you know."

"I don't believe I do," I stared at her in disbelief, she was playing coy with _me._ She was very unattractive with her dirty blonde hair and mud brown eyes. She was sweating…and I think, crying? If I had a heart, I'd almost feel sorry for her.

"Do you think that your husband would approve of your behavior…?" her eyes widened when I shoved the cotton back in her mouth with all force making her gag. "That's right! Your husband's dead!" I let out a low laugh and she began struggling again against the plastic that held her securely to the table. "so, let me get this straight. You killed him so he wouldn't find out about your little affair. And you also killed your kids too?"

She looked about ready to scream when I got about two inches away from her face. "You took four innocent lives." I whispered, in a low, somewhat threatening voice. Then, I stepped away from her and walked to the other table that held all of my utensils. I picked up the glass piece that was going to hold her blood, and be stowed away in my little collection. "for your own selfish needs." I continued my sentence. "Do you feel even a bit sorry?" she nodded vehemently.

Of course she would nod, she just wanted to get out of here alive.

I then, very slowly and precisely, sliced her cheek. I watched the warm thick blood trickle down from the open wound and down to her earlobe.

I took a drop of her blood and felt my insides float with relief.

Blood is not just my job, but it happens to be life if you haven't already noticed. I have been called a freak, sideshow, and a manic. But, it doesn't faze me—at least not anymore—because I know what I am, and I know what I can do.

"Goodnight," I murmured before slicing her neck, she writhed in pain, gasped for air, screamed (but it was muffled by the cotton), and then, it was over.

She was dead.

Justice was served.

She got what she deserved.

It was around two-thirty in the morning, when I got everything cleaned up and packed away. After placing her body in the black plastic bag, I wrapped it up tightly and placed it in my boat.

I then got in the boat, and drove into the black of night. After throwing the body in the ocean of Miami, Florida, the first thing I wanted to do: was go home and sleep.

On the way home, I got a call from Rita.

"Where are you?" her innocent, kind voice floated through the phone. I smiled inwardly.

"I couldn't sleep, so I got a late night snack." I forced a laugh. "you know me! So what do you need?"

"I couldn't sleep either, and I haven't heard from you in a while." Her voice was hesitant then. "Can you come over?"

"No problem, are the kids there?"

"They are at their friend's house, their first sleepover." I could picture her smiling into the receiver, the way she talked about her kids was so heartfelt, and I had to smile along.

Even if it was fake.

"I'll be right there."

-:-

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!**

**I love Dexter, one of the best shows I think…tell me how you think I did.**

**-&- Pixie Hollow.**


End file.
